


What Not to Wear OR Gon Needs More than One Outfit

by draumatics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draumatics/pseuds/draumatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has been the host of What Not to Wear for a couple years now, and he’s seen some shit, but he’s never seen This before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not to Wear OR Gon Needs More than One Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkmetalalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmetalalchemist/gifts).



Killua has been the host of What Not to Wear for a couple years now, and he’s seen some shit, but he’s never seen This before. As the clips roll he is faced with the most baffling out of body unreality experience, and he can feel his brain failing to compute the startling truth he is currently witnessing like a deer unable to understand the significance of impending headlights.

This guy only wears one outfit. It’s clear from the footage that these clips are taken from different days and times, and his guest, literally, wears the same thing, EVERY DAY. What the Fuck!

It’s the most bizarre ensemble he has ever seen, in essence it is clearly functional, meant for situations Dora the Explorer might face, complete with shorts and sensible hiking boots, BUT, it is also, weirdly nice, like, a green pantsuit except he’s wearing shorts (a shortsuit?!?!?). The jacket and shorts are clearly well tailored, with a high quality leather belt and disgusting orange seam details. And yet, again, Dora the Explorer could wear this, not a 20 something who, while obviously athletic, does things other than just hiking 24/7 and is an ADULT.

Killua chugs his water bottle and hopes the throbbing at his temples doesn’t turn into a migraine, then turns to speak to his guest, who seems perplexed as to why he’s here. Killua might as well start there.

“Do you understand why you are here?” Killua tries to keep his voice light and friendly.

“Pika and Leorio kinda dropped me off and ran away, I think I know what this is all about now though, but it’s really no worries, I can get a cab home. I like to keep my life simple, you know?” The disarming and apologetic expression on the guy’s face is charming, and Killua feels himself relax against his will, which is annoying.

“Listen, Gon right? Don’t you want us to get you some new clothes?” Killua hates how imploring he sounds, he suddenly wants to help this idiot so badly, this grown man who “likes to keep his life simple” by looking exactly the same every day and probably paying a fortune in water bills since he’s gotta be doing laundry constantly.

“Oh wow, that’s so sweet, but you don’t have to do that, I’ve already got an outfit,” and this guy, he fucking, beams at Killua, holy shIT.

Killua feels parts of himself snap. He feels like he’s been unhinged and aligned at the same time. He’s found his mission in the universe, but at what cost?

Serenely, so the camera doesn’t see his sudden cathartic world shattering, Killua smooth as butter says, “Honey, I _insist_.”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a text post and was originally posted on tumblr you can view it here: http://draumatics.tumblr.com/post/130531754288/funkmetalalchemist-hxh-au-where-killua-is-a  
> Give me Kudos please thank you!


End file.
